The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications and presenting a variety of types of information to a user. As mobile devices may contain personal information which a user wishes to protect, devices may include security features such as disabling, turning off, or locking a display, precluding personal information from being presented, which may be enabled after an elapsed time without the device receiving an input or in response to a user command to lock the display. Further, as devices may include various types of input means, such as buttons, voice controls, sensors, etc., an unlocked or input-enabled device may receive an accidental input causing an inadvertent operation of the device, such as placing a call unintentionally. Further still, providing power to a display may consume significant power and reduce the battery life of mobile devices. As such, locking the display of a device or entering a low-power mode may be a desirable feature.